It will rain
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: Porque no hay luz si te pierdo, no hay cielos despejados si te pierdo...Fan fic 100% LeviHanji :v


**Hola a todos! Saludos a las loquillas de Levihanji fans (: Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo esta historia coqueta inspirada por las bellas melodías de Bruno Mars y Judy Neutron…digo, Lana del Rey :v**

**Disclaimer: SNK y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si! El mangaka blond hater number one**

**It will Rain**

¿Me amarás aún cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma?

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! Es Hanji. Está herida, muy mal herida.-

Corrí al llamado con el corazón a punto de salirse. Hanji, la única persona a la que he amado se encuentra en peligro de muerte.

Al verla mi corazón se congela. Es verdad, ella está muy mal herida: Un charco de sangre se asomaba detrás de su espalda, el polvo de los cañones en su rostro y sus labios cianóticos hacían mi espíritu añicos. Me recliné hacia ella y comenzé a buscar la fuente del sangrado: como lo suponía. Una caída de altura habia provocado fractura costal y a juzgar por la cianosis en sus labios aseguraría que tiene un colapso pulmonar. Ella necesitaba ayuda urgente.

-Zoe, estarás bien - le dije mientras apretaba su mano. Ella se limitaba a mirarme y sonreírme. Antes una sonrisa suya apaciguaría la ansiedad acumulada. Pero verla en ese estado ahora hacia que esta incrementara al triple.

-Quédate conmigo.- Su mano suplicante apretaba la mía y sus ojos se aferraban a los míos.

-Siempre- susurré mientras besaba sus manos. Ella era mi todo, jamás la dejaría.

La ayuda llegó pronto. Levantamos su frágil cuerpo para transportarlo lo más rápido posible para recibir atención médica. El camino era algo empedrado y ella poco a poco cerraba sus ojos. No podía permitirlo, no quería que los cerrara pues sabía que algo malo podía pasar.

-Zoe despierta- puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y moví su cabeza en un afan para que despertara.

-Estoy aquí, enano - su boca esboza una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-No vuelvas a cerrar los ojos ¿me entendiste?

Ella me miró y apretó mis manos mientras sus gafas rotas caían hacia un lado.

-Entonces tendrás que mantenerme despierta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Zoe?

-Preguntas y respuestas.- susurró mientras la tos la interrumpía.

-Está bien cuatro ojos. Comienza tú.

Hanji sonrió y movió un poco su cabeza para levantarla un poco. Puse mi chaqueta para que ella pudiera lograr su objetiva.

-Veamos, ¿Por qué te gusto? – susurró con su débil voz.

-No responderé eso cuatro ojos.- Al decir eso, Hanji comenzó a tener un pequeño ataque de tos. Yo, claro, me alarmé…

-Está bien, Esta bien. –Suspiro- Me gustas por ser rara. Por ser tan rara como para entenderme.

-Tu turno.

Me pongo a pensar y en mi cabeza no ocurre nada. No se que decirle a esa cuatro ojos, solo quiero llegar al maldito hospital para que la atiendan. El tiempo se acaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente.

-¡Hey! Cuatro Ojos, mírame. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera expedición? ¿En la cual te dije que si no moríamos te invitaría a salir? ¿Sabías que desde ese momento ya te amaba? ¡Mírame! – Golpeé levemente su mandíbula para que no cerrara sus ojos. Ella tenía que estar conmigo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- Besé su frente y me coloqué bajo su cabeza. –Estarás bien.

-Mi turno. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no P..Petra?.- La tos comenzaba de nuevo.

Ni siquiera íbamos a mitad de camino. Aun faltaban alrededor de 200 km para llegar.

-No seas tonta, Zoe. Ella es diferente a ti. Ella no es tan alocada como tu, hacía lo que le decía, era un tanto ordenada; lo contrario a ti.

-¿Entonces porque me elegiste?

-Tú eres desordenada, sigues tus instintos y sabes que me pasa sin que yo diga una palabra.

-Pero ella es más boni…-tapo su boca.

-Ni una palabra más Hanji. Te elegí a ti porque amo que seas desordenada, rara y necesites un par de lentes extra porque olvidas donde dejaste los anteriores.

Ella sonríe y yo beso sus labios. No me importa que los demás soldados nos miren. Hasta ahora nuestra relación había sido un secreto para todos. Ella insistió en que fuese así puesto que yo quería decirles que amaba a esa maniática de los titanes. "Por nuestra seguridad" decía ella.

-Mi turno.- le dije para que su garganta descansara. No quería que gastara más energía.

-Te contaré mis planes a futuro…

-Esa no es una pregunta..

-Mi turno, mis reglas.- dije con tono severo. Habia ideado una manera en la cual mi Zoe descansara y se mantuviera entretenida y olvidara su dolor.

Respiro hondo, mi corazón late más rápida. Estoy a punto de revelarle mi más profundo deseo. Desde que la conocí jamás creí que fuera capaz de recrear en mi mente tales fantasías. Ni siquiera creía que podía ser capaz de imaginar.

-Cuando todo esto termine, tu y yo iremos a visitar esa villa que tanto te gusta.

-¿Enserio?- trató de reír pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

-Le pediremos a Erwin unas vacaciones, el maldito nos las debe. Saldremos a caminar cerca del río, solos tu y yo. Sin el molesto de Moblit que te sigue siempre.- Al decir esto miro a Moblit que también nos observa. El aparta la mirada y se hace el desentendido. Hanji si pudo reír está vez, pero podía notar como su estado se deterioraba.

-Después de regresar. Iré a casa de tu padre y pediré tu mano…

-Mi padre te mataría…

-Sabes que no me importa morir por ti.

-Pero..

-Calla, Zoe. ¿Acaso no es mi turno?.- Procedí a seguir hablando. –No necesitamos casarnos ¿sabes? Las bodas solo son un circo para la gente. En su lugar tú y yo daremos nuestros votos mientras miramos la ciudad desde el muro. Tal y como lo hicimos aquella tarde, después de regresar de la central. Cuando te dije por primera vez que te amaba y tú me mirabas con una cara incrédula y pensaste que era una apuesta entre Erwin y yo.

-Ustedes siempre apuestan todo…

-¿Acaso apostaría lo que más quiero?. Tonta.

Ella se limitó a mirarme y esbozar una sonrisa. Tal cual apareció, desapareció. Su boca clamaba por más aire ya que la tos no la dejaba respirar. Su rostro palido se tornaba morado y yo caía en la desesperación. Uno de los soldados entrenados para las emergencias intervino y logró estabilizarla.

-No vas a morir.- le dije. Escúchame bien Hanji Zoe, tu no te irás de aquí. No sin mi.

Ella levantó su rostro hacia mi. Con su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla.

-Dime más…más sobre lo que haremos Rivaille…

-Está bien.- le contesté. – Se lo mucho que te gustan los animales. Asi que pensé en comprarte una mascota: un perro labrador. Si, un perro labrador llamado Bean…

-Como Bean…- ella sonrió.

-Juntos veremos cómo el mundo es liberado de los muros y visitaremos ese mar del cual nos hablaban en la academia. ¿Recuerdas? Ese gran mar azul que se extiende más allá de lo que nosotros podemos saber. –¡Zoe! ¡Zoe!.- ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y su disnea era más pronunciada.

El soldado que la había atendido anteriormente se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento señor, no hay nada que hacer…me temo que….

Volteé la mirada y me negué a creer lo que oía. Sin ella no soy nada. ¿Por qué siempre he de perder lo que amo?

-¡Zoe! ¡Zoe!- seguí llamándola repetidas veces. Por fin reaccionó.

-Estas aquí, aun estás aquí.

-Riv…Rivaille…- hablaba con más dificultad. – Estaré bien.

-Zoe…

-Cuando me vaya… ¿me seguirás amando?

-Sí, toda la vida.

-¿me seguirás amando aun cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma?

-Para siempre.

Acarició nuevamente mi mejilla. Yo besaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos. Trataba de atesorar esos momentos.

-¿Crees que nos encontremos en otras vidas?

-Tú y yo jamás nos separaremos cuatro ojos. Siempre te encontraré.

-¿Podrás vivir sin mi?..- me quedé paralizado. Yo no podía vivir sin ella.

-No….no puedo.

-Yo se que lo harás…

Me incliné hacia ella y la besé una vez más. La vida me lo hacia de nuevo, me arrebataba lo que más había querido.

-Te amo…Rivaille.

-Y yo a ti Zoe….

-¡Regresa! ¡No me dejes Hanji! ¡Por favor! ¡Hanji!

Ella cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Se fue y yo, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se quebraba ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. En mi mente resonaba una y otra vez sus palabras: "te amo Rivaille"….

Mire hacia el cielo….

-Te amaré por siempre Zoe, en esta y otras vidas..aun si estamos separados….

Porque no habrá sol si te pierdo..

No habrá cielos despejados si te pierdo…

De la misma forma en que pasan las nubes, asi lo haría yo…si te pierdo..

Si te pierdo…siempre lloverá.


End file.
